


All Alone【EXTRA CHAPTER】

by Yimuzhe



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, My trash, San-Kuan Bomb, Vomit, body aches, imprison, non-con, violent rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yimuzhe/pseuds/Yimuzhe
Summary: Chris/Wesker，斜线有意义。总之就是一个520助兴的黄色废料。很想写点黑克和白威场合的暴力垃圾。道德去你妈的拜。非常沦丧的废料。我知道ooc，但因为是和原作性格完全相反的性格设定，所以……另外还涉及到一点Alex/Claire，还有Alex调戏Christopher的情节。谨慎观看吧。全篇高能。玻璃心未成年【你自己不就是……XD】慎入。我爱他们。ky踢爆。





	All Alone【EXTRA CHAPTER】

**Author's Note:**

> 也许他永远也没机会说出那句“我爱你”  
> 没关系，另一个世界的他更有资格替他说出这句话。

  

  他在浴室里吐得天昏地暗。

  死死地抠住冰凉陶瓷的手暴起青紫的血管，他半个光裸的身躯几近是完全脱力地半倚靠着墙壁，本就白皙的肌肤在冷色的灯光下显得煞白。毫不怀疑的是，他胃里那些本就少得可怜的一点食物现在已经全部被冲下了下水道，接着干呕而出的仅是一些胃液，而那使得他的喉咙犹如吞咽硫酸一般烧灼着火辣辣的疼痛。

  暧昧的吻痕牙印交错着刻在他止不住颤抖着的身躯，就连他自己都快不记得曾经这副身体是如何地健壮有力。待到喉头涌上的恶心感稍稍褪去，他脚底打颤地强迫着自己从冰冷的瓷砖上站起，偌大的阴冷室内的寒气无时无刻不在侵袭着他的肌肤。

  Albert让自己沉进放满热水的浴缸之中，伤口中滴滴渗出的鲜血融进了温水中很快散去，而已经偏温的水却是难得地让他感到放松。他浑身上下都在叫嚣着疼痛，好几个月的强迫饥饿与剧烈运动不仅消减了他紧致的肌肉，连骨头都时不时仿佛错位般咔啦作响。弥漫腾升的水雾氤氲了眼睛，他不自觉地舔了舔自己干裂苍白的嘴唇，舒适的环境让已经被折腾得疲惫不堪的他缓缓阖上眼帘陷入浅眠。

  感受到自己的灵魂逐渐抽离躯体着实不是很好的体验。在温暖的环境下他连睡都睡不好，隐隐的疼痛依旧叫嚣着妄图将他折磨醒，浸浴在水中也无法传递的温度让他感受到背后腾起阴阴寒气。最终，下身细密如噬咬的锥锥疼痛迫使他再度睁开眼睛，而当他恍惚中意识到身旁伫立着的黑色身影时，方才片刻的朦胧间安逸瞬间消失地无影无踪，剧烈地挣扎起来。

  “嘘……”健壮高大的男人跪伏在浴缸前，一手禁锢着他的胳膊，一手抓着针筒正欲往他的血管中扎。Christopher垂眸凝视着Albert略显惊慌却强壮镇定的面庞，扯了扯嘴角，低沉着声音仿佛是在安慰，但Albert却清楚地知道那是撒旦蛊惑人心的恶语，诱人沉沦再将人至于万劫不复之境，“营养剂。”

  又是营养剂。Albert没由来得觉得一阵恶心，看着玻璃针管中的淡黄色液体让他差点就又在浴缸中吐个干净。他硬生生地咬着自己的舌头，直到尝到鲜血才强忍下去喉间的呕吐欲望。然而就在阴冷针头要扎进去的前一秒，他狠狠地挣脱了对方的束缚，奋力的动作让玻璃针管自男人手中坠落至地，液体与玻璃渣混合着碎了一地。

  “……非常可惜。”Christopher挑挑眉毛，他的手被玻璃渣划出长长的一道深口，然而伴随着鲜血喷涌而出的，是伤口的迅速愈合，不到几秒钟就仅剩褪至一道淡淡的痕迹和一手的鲜血。他自己缓慢地舔了舔手掌中的鲜血，铁锈般腥稠的绯红侵染上了男人的嘴角，竟莫名让Albert感到胸口一滞，“又浪费了一管，Albert，浪费可不是什么好习惯。”

  Christopher继而俯身堵上了Albert的嘴巴。

  血液随着侵略性的接吻被渡进了他的嘴里，Christopher沉重火热的鼻息烫得他根本无从抗拒，只能如同布偶般呆呆地停滞不动任凭对方肆意地索取。男人在噬取他的呼吸的同时也丝毫不带一丝温柔，唇齿交融时撕咬而出的疼痛让他忍不住地轻吟出声。

  片刻的无所动作，Christopher松开了他。重新让空气进入极度缺氧的肺部让Albert如同一条濒死的鱼一般喘着粗气，然而下一刻男人却大步跨进了狭窄的浴缸，并以一种绝对侵占的姿势牢牢地将他按在身下。浴缸中满满的水随着男人极大的动作而溢溅出去，Albert紧皱眉头地奋力挣扎试图从窒息的阴影中逃脱，可Christopher却用行动证明了他的绝对主导权。

  Albert依稀记得，自己曾在训练场上一遍遍地撂倒眼前这个仿佛不知疲倦地接连不断挑战自己的男人。那个时候Christopher也不过就二十几岁，而找准对方的弱点毫不费力地结束搏击于Albert而言完全是轻而易举。但他现如今的身体素质如直线一般骤然下降，病毒也让对方变得更加强大，在Christopher扯下皮带拉扯着捆绑他的手挂在浴缸注水处的全程，他的挣扎与抗拒根本无法撼动男人分毫。

  这就像是一场游戏——在男人毫不怜惜地将手指捅进自己还疼痛着的下身时，Albert无声地仰面颤抖着，绝望地想着——一场无异于噩梦的游戏。

  Christopher在与他进行的情事中从未和温柔一词沾边，或者换而言之，令他疼痛地流泪似乎是男人非常乐意一见的。搅动着热水直接探入的手恶意地深深抵进他的后穴，本就已过度使用的那一处红肿不堪。Albert只觉得疼痛快把他撕成两半，脚趾骨死死地蹬着浴缸的尽头，被禁锢住的手死死揪在一起，他甚至还得用上最后一丝力气支撑自己的腰腹不至于让自己整个头浸没到水下。

  急着开拓他下身的手指粗暴地宣示着主权，Albert死死咬着下唇克制着自己避免发出羞耻的呻吟，但对方常年握枪而摸出的手茧在身体中肆意侵占而带来的快感却让理智以一种可怕的速度脱离了他的脑海。男人几乎是轻车熟路地就恶意地捻过了他体内的敏感之处，并满意于抑制不住而窜出口的轻吟，这促使他低下头去辗转地在Albert嘴角流连了许久，最终狠狠地咬在了他的下巴上。

  这与下身快要麻木的疼痛相比几乎算不了什么，但Albert依旧因为这个而微微皱眉。Christopher偶尔会与他交换亲吻，即便那与他们刚确定关系时的缠绵缱绻相差甚远，但那对于Albert而言却可笑地像是一个安慰。但如今高高在上的男人向来拒绝在做爱时施舍他一个吻，他只会狠狠地禁锢着自己的腰像一头猛兽一般狠狠地操干。

  过于炽热的剧烈疼痛却生生斩断了他乱七八糟的思绪。

  Christopher直接贯穿了他的下身一直到底，以极为狠戾的力道捅进他的身体深处，丝毫不给身下人任何适应缓解的时间。这与强暴别无二致的交媾直接挤出了Albert眼角的生理泪水，一声痛呼顺着无力撕咬的齿舌溢出唇外，身前也控制不住地第一次缴械。乳白的液体蔓延在水中却难以像血水那把迅速消失，Christopher恶意地将它们揉抹在身下人光滑的身躯上，尽管Albert不断无意识且无意义地试图往后退却，但紧致的后穴确实火热地包裹住他的硕大，并在他退出时带着婉转的留恋，让他甚为愉悦地死死按住对方并大力地操着。

  自Christopher不加节制地大力冲撞起来开始，Albert腰间一软便直直栽在了水里。来不及换气的后果便是被水呛了满肺，死亡的恐怖窒息感裹挟着身下密布的快感与疼痛让他几近晕厥。他完全无法呼吸，眼前只一片淡淡的水光与模糊的人影。可笑的是他居然还在希冀着肆意在他身上驰骋的男人能够拉他一把，但注定这赋予了拯救的举动绝无可能发生在他们之间。

  脆弱的浴缸终是在两个成年男性的过分动作下应声而碎，微微泛着红色的水蓦然溅了一地。Albert深深地在重新获得呼吸之后喘息着，他的脊背磕在了碎裂的浴缸之上，绝望的剧痛下让他胡乱地在承受顶撞之余随手摸到了残片狠狠地刺进身上人的胸膛。他确实是听到了皮开肉绽的声音，而温热的液体继而也滴坠在了他自己的脸上。Christopher的脸色明显又阴沉了一些，他反手夺过Albert手中的瓷片，狠戾地掐住对方的脖子，身下的施暴却未曾停歇。甚至于他又开始玩味一般地拿着碎瓷片缓慢地从上至下划开Albert已经布满伤疤的肉体，满意地看着血液顺着身躯流下，晕染了白色的浴缸残片。

  Albert不能明白为什么Christopher能够一直这样精力旺盛地折磨他——大概是T病毒的作用。在被迫翻了个身又被重新填满后他的神智有些不太清明了，痛得已经快要麻木的跪趴在碎裂的浴缸上，他濒死般地拼命喘息着，浑身上下没有一块好地的现状已经让他说不出哪里更疼一些。然而，在对方愈渐迅速加快的顶弄下，他却察觉到腹部以下原本隐隐的疼痛逐渐放大，直至达到了他无法忍受的境地。Albert有一瞬的失神，这剧痛让他控制不住地叫出声来，嘶哑的嗓音沾染着一丝哭腔，可这就宛如催情剂一般让Christopher更加兴奋。

  “呃啊…操你的……”Albert忍不住地让咒骂窜出，然而下腹愈演愈烈的疼痛却根本让他无力再动脑思考。他能感受到交合之处随着冲撞间隙而溢出的液体正顺着他的大腿内侧流在缸上，蓦然，一个已经十分渺远飘忽的想法挤进了他的脑内。这个想法让他莫名地感到已经抠破掌心的指尖感到彻骨的寒意，他死命地想要逃脱奈何浑身无力，“不…停下…！你他妈……”

  为所欲为的男人依旧我行我素。

  “停下Christopher！”

  他快痛到没有知觉了。下腹那里宛若剖心噬骨的疼让他觉得有什么东西正在抽离自己的身体，他哽咽着发出一声从未有过的漫长哭腔，而这直接让原本还剧烈动作着的男人顿时停滞下来。

  彻底陷入昏迷之前，他的眼前只弥漫着晕染而前的触命惊心的猩红。

 

 

  “你说什么？”Christopher怀疑自己听错了。

  “接受现实吧，虽然这听上去非常难以置信。”身着雪白长裤西装的女人拢了拢垂在一边的淡金色微卷长发，深色眼影渲染着她湛蓝瞳孔中洋溢着的兴奋。她优雅地将诊断资料递到Christopher手中，浓郁深沉的红唇划出一道弧度，“他怀孕了。”

  Christopher逐字逐句地审视着那张诊断书一遍又一遍，在十分确定自己没有看错之后，他紧紧地皱着眉头将那张纸揉烂扔进了垃圾桶里：“怎么可能？”

  “哇喔，我猜这得感谢我们共同的好父亲？”Alex抱着臂轻轻地笑了起来，在提到Spencer时女人的面上泛着一丝不屑的神色，“在所有的Wesker中，Albert是最受父亲喜爱的。而父亲总是会拿我们的身体进行各种各样的试验……我想我这么说你已经能懂了？很好。我记得那个时候父亲总是会要求Albert和他做出一些过分亲密的举动，我甚至偷听过他们的独处，看到他……”

  “够了。”Christopher冷漠地打断了女人的回忆，他不耐烦地瞥了一眼自己卧室紧闭的门。该死的，他从来都没有像现在这样如此混乱过，这实在是超出他的认知范围了。Christopher强迫自己冷静地思考了一会儿利弊关系，片刻后迟疑地问道，“能打掉吗？”

  Alex夸张地张大了嘴巴，她耸了耸肩显得有些悲愤，但精明的眼神却分毫没有担心的样子：“喔，残忍的Redfield，你真是和你妹妹一样冷酷……不过，就算抛开他被你折腾地差点流产并且身体虚弱到快死了不谈——Albert有多喜欢小孩，你不会不知道吧？”

  Christopher眯了眯眼睛。他想起了战场上的队长几度不顾性命危险将无辜的孩子揽入怀中的经历，还有面对小孩子时尽管表面毫无波澜，却总是会在小细节上无意中流露出的温柔。

  “那就留着吧。”他随口敷衍道，“只要你能保证他身体不会出什么意外。”

  “再怎么意外也不会有你那样……嗯，过分偏激的性爱更影响到他的身体？”Alex笑着换了个说法。她踩着高跟鞋缓缓地靠近Christopher，围绕着高壮的男人上下打量着，挑了挑细长的金色眉毛，“迷人的Redfield……难道Wesker注定是要栽在你们的手上？为什么Albert总能占到所有的偏爱？要知道我唯一一次主动地脱得干干净净端坐在父亲床上，结果却只被牵着Albert的父亲撵出房间——还有，你妹妹可没这么热切。”

  Christopher不想听她提到Spencer那变态的恶趣味，更是在触及到有关Claire的话题时警惕危险地皱起眉头：“如果你敢对我妹妹有什么非分之想……”

  “你会怎么样？”Alex饶有兴趣地攀附上Christopher的臂膀胸膛，她仰视着男人英俊的脸庞，轻笑着让彼此的身体靠得更近。她的气息喷薄在他的颈间，整个姿势看上去暧昧得不行，“她都声称和你断绝兄妹关系了，你怎么还这么袒护她？再说了，Albert不理解你的，我却都明白，他到底哪里让你这么死心塌地？”

  Christopher冷漠地看着女人的手在他的臂膀游走：“我在囚禁他，我在折磨他。”

  “哦得了吧男人，这话说出来你自己都不信。”Alex瞥了一眼打开了一条缝的卧室门，美丽的脸上又洋溢出得意的笑颜，她紧紧揽过Christopher的臂膀作出足够亲密的姿势，附在他耳边低语，“总之你得节制一些，Christopher Redfield，别把人给弄死了，我可不想以后和你共事的时候，还得忍受你日日夜夜的臭脸。”

  Alex踩着高跟扬长而去，曼妙的白色身影逐渐消失在长廊尽头。

  Christopher凝视着Alex的背影，皱着眉头站在原地想了半天，实际上却是在走神。如果说，他帮安布雷拉反监视Albert Wesker，再夺得了公司的高层权利这件事在外人看来已经是意料之外了；那Albert突然怀孕，就连他也感到十分惊讶。该死的，谁他妈会知道这也能中奖……Christopher嘀咕着回到卧室，却发现Albert已经醒了，倚靠着床上的靠枕看着他走进来。之前为了不让Alex检查时看到更多不该看的东西，出于心理作用，他难得地为对方套上了一件衬衫。金发垂在额前的男人面无表情地看着他，与Alex如出一辙的澄澈蓝眸盯得Christopher突然有点心上发虚。

  ——妈的谁能接受一个男人肚子里也能揣上孩子的事实？

  “听着Albert，我有一件事要告诉你。”Christopher缓慢地走近，他坐在了同属于他们俩的那张床上看着Albert，“虽然你可能会感到惊讶，但……”

  “我怀孕了对吗，”Albert直接打断了他，他的表情甚至没有丝毫的波澜，“我早就知道，没什么好惊讶的。”

  ——你早知道你居然不说？Christopher有点不知道该说什么。操，他在心里骂了自己一句。你他妈还好意思征服世界，当个爹都能让你软下心来，这简直是……

  还没等他自己脑中活跃的思绪停下来，Albert就已经趁他心不在焉的时候将Christopher扯上了床，直接跨坐在他的身上俯下身去吻住了他。他有些生硬地牵引着Christopher的手缓慢带过他修长光滑的大腿，两人的下体紧紧贴在一起，加重了炽热接吻中情欲的味道。

  然而Christopher脑中响起了Alex的警告，尽管他现在更想把身上这个莫名其妙突然主动的人压在身下操到哭得再也发不出声来，但最终还是凭借抑制力用力将对方推开。

  “Alex说……”

  他看到Albert的瞳孔骤缩了一下，然后他想说的所有话又被对方的吻封在了喉间。金发男人狠狠地撕咬着他的嘴巴，血腥味弥漫在他们的唇齿之间。Christopher默默地摸了一把对方的臀部，略为无语地想着自己难得不干他，他就不能老实一点？

  “你他妈离Alex远一点，”Albert在几近疯狂的接吻间隙死死地瞪着Christopher，他扳正了男人的头强迫对方紧紧凝视着自己，“该死的…你把我操出条命……难道说你还有别的心思去囚禁别的人？”

  Christopher愣了愣，然后嗤笑出声。

  他原以为是这个人偏袒那毫无血缘的妹妹，谁知道是因为刚刚Alex故意暧昧的举动……他强迫着Albert从他的身上翻下来，并压制着他不让他再乱动。Albert继续试图抗争，然而Christopher大到惊人的力气却没法让他再成功跨上去。随着身体的疲倦逐渐侵袭神经，Albert渐渐陷入浅眠。

  Christopher看着睡着了后无意识翻进他怀里的Albert，他清楚地知道这不过是短暂一瞬，他和Albert之间的分歧依旧会让他们渐行渐远，更何况他本来就不是什么温柔给予的人。

  但偶尔这样似乎也不错——他伸手揉了揉怀里人柔软的金发，并在对方的额上印下一吻。

  即便那三个词他也许永远也不会说出口。

  即便那是事实。

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 怀孕这件事确实缓和了CW之间的关系。  
> 至于Love Me Anyway正文那里为什么两个人还是走向极端  
> 一是因为Jake出生后Christopher就禁止了Albert和他见面  
> 二是因为该死的理念不同


End file.
